Welcome to the New Age
by frostingdoodle
Summary: In a futuristic, apocalyptic world, the vampires have taken over. Pam/Tara will be the root of the story, but it will also feature the other characters heavily.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache."

With a click, Pam came to a halt. She narrowed her eyes at her maker who was sitting on what used to be his throne. Momentarily distracted, she grimaced. Her eyes trailed along the broken throne, its splinters, and scorch marks. The building that had once been their club was now destroyed, owned by the rubble, the dust and ash.

As the shock of seeing Fangtasia in such a state wore off, she was pacing again. She could feel Eric rolling his eyes behind her back.

"She's going to be fine," he droned, having grown tired of Pam's worry years ago. "She always is." He reminded her in such a casual tone that she couldn't help but scowl.

"If I wanted your-"

Both vampires turned on alert, bearing their fangs. A growl emitted from Eric's throat and he walked forward to stand in front of Pam, his chest vibrating with the sound. There had been an explosion and from the sounds of it, it was right outside Fangtasia.

Eric turned to face Pam with a finger to his lips. She nodded silently, retracting her fangs. He zoomed to the door and peeked out through a crack. He could make out a bus, overturned, fuming with flames and smoke. Whoever had been in it, or whoever had caused it, were gone. Gone, or dead.

"Sanguinistas?" Pam asked as soon as she knew it was safe to speak.

Eric shook his head slowly, his fangs retracting with a click. He tore his eyes away from the explosion site and strode back to where his progeny stood. "Natives," he informed her.

"Out this far?" she asked him in disbelief. She had to see for herself. She walked around Eric, tip-toed around the rubble, and came to a stop at the door. She stared out the same crack to look at the bus.

"Probably a distraction," Eric offered, knowing they would need to leave soon. Fangtasia was gone, they found no sanctuary there. "You remember what Isabel said about Sanguinistas in this area."

Pam tensed at his words and exhaled a shaky, unneeded breath, "…controlling the Natives, eradicating the non-believers, and recruiting the young ones…" she repeated Isabel's words through a tight jaw. "Yeah, I remember."

Eric hadn't meant to increase Pam's worry but these days it took little to rattle the blonde. It took little to rattle anyone, himself included. He just had a better poker face.

"How do I look?"

Pam turned around and looked at Eric who had a smug smirk on his face. He nodded down and used his hands to gesture to his figure. She trailed her eyes over his torn jeans, top, and burnt jacket. All were covered in blood and dirt. Splotches of grime were caked on his neck and face. She didn't answer with words but with a laugh and he smiled, pleased his distraction had worked.

"Probably as good as I do," she shrugged, thankful for the lack of mirrors. She worked through the small obstacle course that were planks of wood, pebbles, rubble and debris in order to reach Eric and the once standing bar.

Despite her torn and destroyed clothing, filthy skin and coarse hair, Eric smirked. "You look absolutely exquisite." He offered her his hand, cold skin touching cold skin and helped her across the uneven floor.

The back door of Fangtasia opened to reveal a young brunette male with piercing blue eyes. He was covered in fresh blood and debris. Pam was at his side instantly, her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing across the dirt to where his wounds were healing slowly from the lack of blood. She pressed a maternal kiss to his forehead and embraced him for a brief moment.

"Where's your sister?" she asked as the embrace ended. To see him minus a family member was disheartening.

Colin cupped Pam's cheek with a reassuring smile. "She's fine, kära mor." Pam released a breath at his words. A wave of relief rushed over her body but there was still a sense of foreboding.

"She got held up at the raid, it didn't go as smooth as we thought," he began to explain. "The Natives were there, the ones being controlled by the Sanguinistas." He acknowledged Eric's presence with a nod and received a curt one in return. Pam followed and stood next to Eric as Colin placed an aluminium case onto the stool. "We had to take them out. She's with Jessica, collecting their blood."

"But you got it?" Eric asked impatiently.

Colin gave a forward nod and all three pairs of eyes settled on the case. "I got it," he confirmed. "It should be enough for all of us for about a week, but that's it. It was all we could find. Jessica mentioned something about Monroe, it might be worth the trip. Anyway," he leaned forward to pop open the case, "we should do this now, dawn will be soon."

Inside the case lay many syringes, syringe-type guns and vials containing steel capsule-like rods. He removed one of the syringes and clasped a vial onto the latch, pulling back the small lever until he heard a click.

He turned to face his maker who already had her back to him, her hand nestled in her hair, holding it up and revealing her neck. He placed the end of the syringe gun to the back of her neck and pulled the small trigger. The capsule pierced her flesh and lodged under her skin. It emitted a pale blue glow for the first few seconds before vanishing like it always did.

Cursing, Pam swiped at her neck, rubbing over the small area. "I can never get used to that."

Eric chuckled and pulled up his sleeve to expose the curve of his arm. He grabbed a different syringe and performed the same action but instead of injecting his neck like Pam, he used the middle of his arm. Colin opted for the palm of his hand. Each blue glow subsided within seconds and Colin closed up the case yet again.

As if on queue, the front door swung open. Jessica was the first to enter, a bag hanging off her shoulder. Her red hair was tied up and her body donned grime and grease and blood, a usual for her and everyone around her.

"The hell's all that about?" she pointed behind her, to the explosion. "Sanguinistas?" she asked with a hint of dread.

"Natives," Pam replied in a mutter, trying to get a look behind the redhead.

Jessica nodded and handed the bag to Colin as he reached for it. He opened the flap to peer inside. It was full of bags of blood, enough to get them by for a while. He placed it onto the stool next to the case and motioned for Jessica to come over so he could inject her with the daytime capsule.

"Uh, I hate doing this…" she complained.

Entering through the pathetic excuse for an entrance, dressed in combats, a tank top, thick boots, and caked in dirt, was Tara. She brushed the blood off her hands by rubbing them against her already dirtied bottoms. "I'd give anythin' for a damn shower," she muttered.

Tara looked up from her hand swiping motion to see her maker looking at her pointedly. At first she turned to look behind herself. When she saw no one there, she turned back. "What?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Hello to you, too." The words basically hissed from her mouth. Like a snake, spitting venom.

Tara smirked and whizzed across what could only be described as a war ground. She came to a stop a mere inch in front of Pam. "Hello," she spoke, softly and tenderly.

Pam was reluctant to look at Tara but Tara's hand on her chin didn't allow for any avoidance. She sighed and melted into her progeny's touch. Their lips met in a deep kiss, Pam's arms snaking around Tara's neck and Tara's arms snaking around Pam's waist. They hugged each other's body to their own and held the kiss for as long as they could. After all, they didn't need to breathe.

When they did break away, Tara moved to rest her forehead against Pam's and smiled as she repeated herself. "Hello."

Pam sighed, tracing soft circles on the back of Tara's neck. "Hello," she replied, smiling.

"Son of a…"

Jessica cursed and slapped a hand to the back of her neck to rub her sensitive skin. Colin chuckled behind her which earned a death glare but seeing as he was used to them, it didn't bother him as much.

Eric was outside, scanning the area, when his ears picked up something in the distance.

"Pam." Colin tossed a syringe gun in her direction as she looked at him. She caught it with smooth, steady hands and motioned to Tara who sighed and lowered her combat pants to expose her hip.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Pam drew the syringe against Tara's cold skin and looked up to see her progeny squinting her eyes. She could go off and fight Natives but she couldn't handle a little injection. Pam found it adorable.

"One, two…" she pulled the trigger immediately, lodging the capsule under Tara's skin who jumped, unprepared.

"You never said three!"

Pam tilted her head upwards from her crouched position and leaned in to press her plump lips to Tara's skin, kissing where her flesh had been pierced. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Tara took the syringe, tossed it to Colin, and took Pam's hand, pulling her to her feet. They smiled wryly at each other but before they could kiss, Eric zoomed in through the door.

"RUN!"

* * *

**I got this idea after listening to Radioactive for the one hundredth time and thinking of the episode Letters of Transit from Fringe. If you like it, let me know, and I'll turn this into a full fledged story, chapters and all. :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**I certainly did not expect such a response to this story, but was glad to see it was well received. This concept definitely intrigues me so I will be turning it into a multi chapter story. You'll get little pieces of the puzzle with every chapter. Flashbacks, and other things. I do have a lot of it planned out, but even having it planned, this chapter was so hard to write for whatever reason and took me forever. I'm still not happy with it, but I don't think I could come up with anything better. I hope you like it.**

* * *

White noise turned to bloodcurdling screams and through half lidded eyes, Tara managed to pull her pulsing body to her knees. Just moments beforehand Fangtasia's weak structure had been hit with an RPG courtesy of the Natives. She vaguely remembered Pam's body shielding her own before it all went to black. Through the dusty haze, she tried to get a look at her surroundings. Where was Pam?

She attempted to haul herself to her feet but failed miserably. Shaking, she collapsed onto the rubble beneath her body. Her knees met the concrete with a nauseating snap, each bone in her body aching, and the healing process slower than what it would have been years prior due to the lack of blood.

She came to recognize the screams as Jessica's. Though her vision was merely a blur and blood was pooling from her mouth, she watched as Colin tended to the redhead's leg. Both were covered in dust and blood but it was Jessica's bone protruding from her shin that caught Tara's attention. Red tears fell freely from Jessica's eyes as Colin attempted to set her bone and help hurry along the healing that came with being a vampire.

The ringing in Tara's ears came and went, alternating between Jessica's screams and only adding to her disorientation. In her second attempt at standing she stumbled, falling back onto her bottom and raising a hand to rub at her pounding head. Her fingers slipped into her hair to find it matted with blood.

_Well, _she thought, _that explains it._

The wound on her head dragged downwards to her temple. She followed the lining until her fingertips were met with a burning sensation. She hissed automatically. Silver particles. "Fuckers," she growled. Each jagged edge was embedded in her flesh surrounding her temple, halting any kind of cell restoration.

They only had a small window of time to regroup and get going before the Natives reached them. Colin could hear the footsteps in the near distance and swore if his heart could beat that it would have been thumping. In a nimble movement he removed his belt, tying the ends lightly.

Jessica watched him in horror and began shaking her head. "N-no," she choked out, barely able to find her voice.

There was no time for arguing. Being older, stronger, and uninjured, he grabbed her leg and ignored her protests. He used his vampire speed to tie the belt around her shin loosely and set it right above where her bone was sticking out from her flesh. Their eyes met briefly - his with apology, hers begging him not to - and without warning, he tightened the belt around her leg causing the bone to make a sickening crack as it snapped back into place.

As expected, Jessica roared out with pain. Her fangs prolonged instinctively, snapping forward with a click. She stared daggers at Colin but allowed him to help her to her feet where she stumbled before gaining her footing. She could already feel her skin closing underneath the belt, the brunt of the pain fading slowly.

If Jessica wanted to be mad at Colin for helping her, for helping to save her life, then he would take it willingly. He preferred her to be angry and alive (in a sense) rather than dead, truly dead, and silent.

Ever since he returned to Pam's side all those years ago and was introduced to the feisty yet clumsy young vampire, he couldn't help but feel drawn towards her. He protected her, treated her like family, and would happily meet the true death if it meant saving her.

Despite Jessica's current feeling of resentment towards said vampire, she would do the same without missing a beat.

As soon as the ringing and spinning subsided, Tara was falling forward onto her hands and knees. Her gaze moved from Colin and Jessica, to Eric, who was rising near Fangtasia's former entrance seemingly unscathed, and back to her own hands in front of her. As she moved her gaze a mere inch ahead, her eyes zoned in on the bloodied hand sticking out from the wreckage. Any sense of pain or weakness diminished quickly and Tara focused on one thing - getting to Pam.

Tara pulled each lump of concrete off of her maker's body. The Natives were just a minute away, their frantic footsteps getting louder in their pursuit. Eric was grabbing the aluminium case and Colin was swooping Jessica into his arms effortlessly.

After hauling the last of the debris from Pam's body, Tara looked down at her maker's bloodied form. For all intent and purposes she looked dead, but luckily for them both vampires didn't retain their bodies when they met the true death. Pam was unconscious and Tara didn't have time to inspect her, not with the footsteps growing in volume and Eric's frantic tone adding into the mix.

Tara clambered to her feet and pulled Pam's body with her, shielding and cradling her maker in her arms. There was a whooshing sound and she turned to see Colin and Jessica gone. She followed Eric's gaze ahead to see Colin flying in the air with the redhead in his arms. Eric followed suit, as did Tara.

They made it out of dodge before the Natives arrived with a brunette vampire in tow. The female brunette vampire entered the threshold and onto the wreckage, heels crunching against the ground with each step taken. She stood in the middle of Fangtasia's ruins, her senses causing her to sniff the air and raise her gaze towards the darkened sky.

The female kept her eyes on the sky above her, her voice taking on a British accent as she spoke, "Double your manpower, double your resources, double your shifts." She told the group of males and females behind her, each under the influence of glamour and _His_ blood.

Super soldiers, all human, and working directly for the Sanguinistas. With the leader's blood in their system, not even a vampire as old as Eric was any match for their strength.

"They couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

"Where the _fuck _are we supposed to go?" Tara gritted out into the cold night air. She instinctively pulled Pam's body closer to her own and held her like she weighed nothing as she glided through the sky with Eric, Colin and Jessica at her side.

"Thailand." Eric spoke up.

Tara turned momentarily to give him an incredulous look. "I hit my head, so can you repeat that for me? Because I'm pretty sure you just said Thailand."

"He did," Colin confirmed.

"Ya'll are crazy. We _barely_ made it across Shreveport, how the fuck are we supposed to make it to Thailand?" Tara all but shouted, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Pam and I have a safe house there. It hasn't been accessed in years," Eric began to explain slickly, "no one knows about it. It should be the perfect sanctuary."

"That's a pipe dream, Eric, an' you damn well know that," Tara replied bitterly, a deep sigh to the end of her words. "I stopped believin' in safe havens a long time ago, right around the time Bon Temps and everyone in it was blown to fuckin' hell, _literally_."

No one liked to talk about what happened with Bon Temps or about those they lost in the first few days of the 'end of the world'. Tara stared on ahead, as did Eric, and she could only assume that he was now thinking about Sookie. The blonde was never far from his mind.

Tara looked down at her own blonde, her sleeping beauty. Pam was the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that made her _want _to keep going. She had once thought of Pam as a cold-hearted and sadistic stuck-up bitch. Tara came to realise that it wasn't entirely true. Her maker could be a bitch, that part was true, but underneath all of her layers she was definitely _not _cold-hearted.

Pam was caring and loyal and protective. Feelings weren't her forte, however. She opted for the whole John Wayne tough love routine. Through the years Tara had come to learn that she did indeed show her feelings, but only to a certain few individuals. Herself and Eric mostly.

When Pam spoke of her human life one night as they lay in bed during the aftermath of their lovemaking, a quote had come to Tara's mind.

_Those who are heartless, once cared too much. _

The quote fit her maker perfectly and a love and respect blossomed from then on out. Even in the new age, where the world was full of death and destruction, she was still finding new things out about the blonde. Like how she twisted her nose up when she drank a particularly bad batch of blood, or how the corners of her lips twitched into a light smile when she read romance novels, and how she would rather welcome Tara onto her lap instead of having the girl sit next to her.

Yes, there were many layers to Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, and as Tara gazed at the unconscious beauty, she promised to do all she could to nurse her maker back to health and fight for a world where they could thrive together.

A loud howling broke Tara's gaze and caught the attention of the vampires in the sky. She removed her eyes from Pam and spotted a wolf on the terrain of woodland below them. The wolf morphed into a female who had chestnut hair, tanned skin, and was absolutely beautiful.

"Is that…?" Jessica started slowly.

"Yes," came Eric's swift reply.

The woman shifted back into a wolf and ran on all fours deeper into the woods. The vampires followed her lead until she came to a stop in front of a boulder. There, she shifted back into her human form. Her long dark hair shielded the swell of her breasts but did little to shield the rest of her body.

Colin was the first to touch down on the ground and in a tender manner, lowered Jessica to her feet. Eric followed smoothly whereas Tara succeeded seconds later.

Eric trailed his eyes along the length of the woman's body. "Well, you certainly look-"

"Okay." Tara chimed in before Eric's sentence could go any further. "This," she nodded from Eric to the female, "is all kinds of fucked up, considerin' we have known her since she was a damn kid."

Eric turned his head to the side as Tara offered him one of her infamous eyebrow raises.

"No offence, Emma," she was quick to add.

"None taken," Emma shrugged, smiling as Tara reprimanded Eric. She looked at Pam with concerned eyes. "How long has she been out?"

"Eight minutes and thirty-three seconds."

Tara's reply came quicker than expected and earned a look of surprise from Emma. The werewolf nodded before a deep and primal howl ripped from her throat. All vampires stood back in confusion, and when the boulder began to vibrate, Tara tugged Pam's body closer to hers subconsciously.

The boulder was moved to the side revealing a deep tunnel and a male werewolf. Part of Emma's pack, Tara assumed.

"Come." Emma guided all five vampires inside through the entrance and gave the land around a once over with her eyes before she too followed inside with the male werewolf closing the entrance behind them.

* * *

The tunnel was narrow and long, leading deep underground in various twists and turns. They came to a stop in front of a large metal door which had an old Fangtasia t-shirt resting on its hook. Emma walked around the small group to reach the door and removed the t-shirt to pull over her body. She received a questioning look from Eric at doing so.

"After Fangtasia's demise, a cargo truck was left unattended in the parking lot. Merchandise and things like that. Figured we could use the clothing," she explained.

"We?" Colin interjected.

Emma nodded, turning to punch a code into the control panel beside the door. The large door opened with Tara being the second to step inside, following Emma.

"Holy shit."

Tara's eyes fell upon the main room they stepped into. It reminded her of a hospital's emergency room mixed with the Authority's previous headquarters. It had beds, IV poles, cabinets with medical supplies, and surprisingly, a desk with files and a receptionist. There were doors off to the side and she got the feeling that the place was a lot bigger than what she was witnessing.

The scent in the air told them that the inhabitants weren't all werewolves, but humans, vampires, and shapeshifters as well. It was no longer vampires against werewolves, or werewolves against shapeshifters. Things weren't in black and white anymore and each supernatural knew it was better to drop all differences and get along if they wanted to survive.

"What is this place?"

It was Jessica who spoke up, the rest of the vampires rendered speechless.

Emma smiled softly.

"Home."

* * *

After everyone was settled in, each designated with their own sleeping quarters and having been attended to by the medical staff (who supplied them with blood and nursed them back to full health), Tara wandered down to the recovery unit to check on Pam.

Her beautiful blonde was laid on a bed wearing a white gown and sporting an IV which was connected to the groove of her arm, feeding her blood. Though her complexion was pale as usual, Pam seemed to have a glow to her, a slight flush. Tara noted that the steady supply of blood was doing wonders but couldn't recall the last time her maker had been able to consume so much of the red liquid they needed in order to survive.

Tara's eyes swept over Pam's body and was pleased to find her skin unmarked, healed completely. Once she was satisfied with her lover's condition, she sat on the chair beside the bed. She had been worried until Dr. Ludwig eased her fears (mostly) by informing her that it would take a while for Pam to wake up.

Not to be confused with the same Dr. Ludwig that helped Eric out on occasion many years ago, no, Marissa Ludwig was Patricia's granddaughter.

Tara welcomed Pam's limp hand into her own and lowered her lips to drop a kiss to each knuckle. She pressed her cheek against the back of Pam's hand and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"You better wake up soon, ya' hear?" Tara murmured. "You know I can't sleep without you."

* * *

"What's all this?"

Emma turned to peer over her shoulder at Eric's question. She said nothing as she guided him into one of the back rooms. It was a mix between the old and new - from ancient looking scrolls to computer screens. Eric's eyebrows came together, showcasing his confusion.

"Bon Temps…" Emma began.

"Don't," Eric sighed, his voice tight and taking on a hoarse tone. He didn't wish to hear about the destruction of the small town that had killed the blonde he had given his heart to. And if he remembered correctly, the destruction that had taken Luna, Emma's mother, with it.

"We all know how that ended," Eric pointed out, seemingly disinterested, his way of keeping his emotions in check. "Bon Temps is gone," he reminded her, "destroyed."

"No," Emma quickly replied.

Eric's confusion grew as he watched the wide smile that spread onto Emma's lips.

"It's just hidden."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave your comments or suggestions (if you want a particular scene to be written, I'll be happy to think it over). Tara and Pam will be the root of this story but it will also feature a lot of the other characters, and a few original ones too. It's a futuristic story (if you haven't realised that yet) so the characters will be a little different considering the time they've had to evolve and their current surroundings, though I hope to stay true to who they are as well. **

**But yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have chapter three up soon. **

**(As always, any mistakes are my own. There are only so many times I can read over this at 2am before falling asleep). I _really _wanted to get this chapter up for you guys. :}**


	3. Chapter 3

Werewolves didn't perceive movement in the same way that vampires did - vampires were the superior supernatural. So when Eric raced across the room in a frightening speed with his fangs exposed in what he deemed a menacing and threatening manner, and pinned Emma to the wall using only his hand in a grip around her neck, the young werewolf struggled to catch her breath, taken by surprise.

Emma's eyes glowed yellow and an animalistic bark threatened to rip from her throat. Her chest heaved with full breaths and her fists curled into the material of Eric's top. She knew that Eric could, and probably would, rip her to shreds if he felt like it. What she didn't understand was the cause of his outburst.

Eric's lips curled upwards in a snarl and he tightened the grip on Emma's neck to let her know that if the truth didn't fall from her lips then he would rip her throat out.

"Explain," he demanded, his voice quaking with a deep rumble of rage. "Now."

* * *

_November 5th, 2012._

"Aw, _hell no_." Lafayette shook his head as he snaked away from the table at Merlotte's and opted to stand behind the bar instead. He needed alcohol. Strong fucking alcohol. He trailed a long finger along the many dusty bottles that lay underneath the bar before he settled on an old whiskey.

Sam didn't like when people touched his old drinks, but considering present events, Lafayette couldn't give a flying fuck as to what Sam Merlotte liked.

"Lafayette, please, just listen," Sookie practically begged from where she sat before she moved to stand and approach the bar.

"Nu-uh," Lafayette replied after taking a large swig from the bottle. He enjoyed the taste and the way it burned his throat, but it didn't seem to be doing much to take the edge off. "Now I know I ain't exactly a sane mo'fucker, but what ya'll is proposin'…" he trailed off and let the bottle find his lips again.

"…is crazy," Sookie finished for him. "I know. _Believe _me, I know." Sookie added instantly. She had the same train of thought as Lafayette. In fact, she was pretty sure _everyone_ inside Merlotte's had the same train of thought.

"Look, there isn't much time." Claude interrupted. He moved to stand in the middle of Merlotte's and gained the attention of all the people within the bar. "The world is going to become a very dangerous place in the coming days. The Elders and I believe that they will target this town first. They will target this town for what it is - magical."

"Because of you?" Sam shot out, unimpressed. He stepped through the crowd with a slow stride, his arms folding across his chest as he tilted his head at Claude.

"Somewhat, yes," Claude answered honestly. "But also because of you." He gestured to Sam with a nod. "And you," he added, nodding over to Luna.

"But also because of Sookie. Because of Lafayette and Holly, because of Andy and his children, because of Alcide…" Claude gestured to each person with his hand as he spoke about them and each person narrowed their eyes or glared in response.

"Each and every one of you," Claude spoke firmly, like he was someone making a presidential speech. "You are all tied to something supernatural. Faeries, witches, shapeshifters, werewolves," he said, pointing to each supernatural as he went along, "and the vampires will not have that. They will eradicate each species until they are the ones left standing. The vampires will rule this earth. They_ will _take over. We are not strong enough to retaliate, not yet."

"Woah hold up." Alcide uncrossed his arms to raise a hand. "What do you mean 'not yet'? Does that mean we will fight back?"

Claude paused momentarily as if thinking over the question in his head. He exhaled a sigh. "In theory, yes," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna spoke now, walking to Sam's side with her eyes set on Claude.

"This magic is ancient magic. Like a cloaking spell, it will shield Bon Temps from the outer world." Claude tried his best to explain but he knew that anything he said would be met with reluctance and terror. The fear and uncertainty was already so thick inside the room that it could be cut with a knife.

"So in theory, once everyone is safe, we can plan our retaliation," he continued. All eyes were directed on him, listening intently. "The outside world will believe that this town and everybody in it perished. We will be here but within a different realm. Time will not pass in the same way as it will out there. Years will go by for the outside world, but it will only be a matter of weeks, perhaps days, for us."

The concept seemed terrifying and foreign and each person in the room glanced at each other with uncertainty. They all wished there was another way to ensure their survival but they knew that Claude's proposal was their only chance. Their only choice.

"What about my kids?" Arlene trembled from beside Terry.

"And mine," Andy added.

"And Emma," Sam chimed in for Luna who gave him a tender smile in return.

"Don't forget Tara," Sookie added in her two cents, looking at Lafayette as she did so. Lafayette nodded gratefully at her in response.

"You have all sent your children to where I have asked, I assume?" Claude questioned them. Being that there were no children present, he had his answer. "Then they will be safe."

The fears of Arlene, Terry, Andy, Sam and Luna were eased somewhat but not entirely. Sookie and Lafayette, however, weren't entirely convinced.

"Tara." Sookie's voice was firm and demanding as she squeezed in between Jason and Alcide. "She's family. I can't just leave her."

"You tell 'em, Sook!" Lafayette echoed with a clank of his glass before drinking back some more of the whiskey.

"Sookie." Claude approached the blonde tentatively. Anything he would say would be taken as offence but with little time, he couldn't afford to cater to Sookie's feelings.

"Tara is a vampire. We cannot risk it." Claude stated slowly.

"Bullshit." Sookie stepped away from Claude's hands as he reached for her. She didn't want a comforting touch, not when it came with such cold words.

"She's a vampire because she took a _bullet _for me. I ain't gonna leave her out there to fend for herself. **I won't do it.**" The vindication in Sookie's voice told Claude, and everyone else inside Merlotte's, that her mind was made up.

"Mm mm," Lafayette murmured in agreement. He walked up to stand beside Sookie. Neither were going to back down and Claude knew it.

Sookie looked up at Lafayette with tearful and grateful eyes. She wanted to cry, to break down and sob for Tara, for Bill, for Eric, for what was happening. But she didn't dare let the tears fall from her eyes. She was sick and tired of being scared and as far as she could tell, so was everyone else.

Claude sighed impatiently. "Sookie, listen-"

A deep rumble emitted from beneath the town. Merlotte's began to shake, glasses shattered, and a white glow seeped from the ground. Everyone stumbled and tried to catch onto something, be it a table, chair, or another person.

"We don't have any time left!" Claude yelled over the chaos. "If you want a future, for yourselves, for your family, for the world…you will join hands. Now!"

The tension and panic rose quickly. The concrete cracked, trees fell, car alarms went off, and the residents of Bon Temps were screaming in fear as the ancient magic engulfed the small town.

Inside Merlotte's, Sookie joined hands with Lafayette and Alcide. Lafayette slipped his hand into Jason's, who in turn slipped his into Arlene's. From Terry to Andy, to Holly, Sam, Luna, Claude, and back to Alcide, everyone clasped hands, each overwhelmed as they penetrated a force like no other.

"I'm so sorry, Tara," Sookie whispered as the white light washed over them all.

And just like that, Bon Temps and everyone in it was _gone._

* * *

_June 19__th__, 2030._

Eric retracted his fangs and his hold on Emma as she told the story in great detail. She spoke about Claude and the ancient magic. When she gestured to the old scrolls on one of the tables, Eric walked over with eyes sweeping across the wording. It wasn't in any language he could read but from the new information he received from Emma, he could only guess what it said.

"Sookie's alive," Eric spoke in disbelief. He bit back a growl, feeling humiliated for mourning the blonde unnecessarily.

As Emma rubbed at her neck, she nodded. "Yes," she confirmed, "they all are."

* * *

Outside of the room Jessica stood with wide eyes, her mouth ajar.

"Sookie's alive." She repeated Eric's words in a mere whisper. _Everyone_ was alive. Lafayette, Sam…

She placed a hand on her chest as the next person came to mind.

"Oh my god," she breathed out, "Jason."

* * *

Inside the recovery unit, Pam's eyes flickered open. Startled, she bolted up, scaring the absolute shit out of Tara who had been sitting on the chair beside the bed and was now on her feet in a flash. The blonde scanned her surroundings before settling her gaze on the IV in her arm. Slowly, she raised her head to look at Tara.

"Are we…?" she questioned, unsure.

Tara soothed her fears immediately by shaking her head to let her know that they weren't captured. She sat onto the bed and reclaimed Pam's hand, pressing a kiss to her cold skin.

"No. Nothin' like that. It sounds crazy, but Emma brought us here," Tara explained to her maker as she intertwined their fingers.

Pam's eyebrows furrowed, her surprise was easily readable. "The werewolf?" she questioned. The only reply she got was a nod from Tara. She didn't need to ask to know the place was some kind of safe haven, some kind of sanctuary.

"Did we lose anyone?" Pam regretted the question as soon as it left her lips.

But luckily Tara was quick to respond. "We're all fine. Except you. I mean, really? Throwin' your skinny white ass in front of me like that?" Tara looked at Pam pointedly.

The older vampire shrugged off her reprimand. "I was actually trying to use you as a shield," Pam drawled with a hint of a smile.

Tara was just happy to see Pam back to her usual self, but still, she couldn't help but laugh at her maker's response.

"Is that so?" Tara probed, leaning closer.

"Hmm," Pam murmured oh so nonchalantly.

Tara leaned in to kiss Pam but was interrupted as Jessica zoomed into the room and closed the curtain around the bed.

Pam scowled, not liking the interval.

Jessica looked at Pam and Tara and exhaled nervously.

"I think you guys oughta know somethin'."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update. I forgot how to write for a while, it was really unsettling and weird lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter. We're really getting into some things now! ;)**

* * *

Alone, inside a cold, metallic, and empty looking room that gave him the shivers (and that was saying something for a vampire), Colin reached into his back pocket to retrieve a small device. Clad in jeans and a white tank top, the white walls and eerie space caused his skin to prickle with bumps (yet another reaction unheard of for a vampire). He pressed a button on the device and raised it to aim at the wall in front of him. It emitted a blue laser and began scanning, too slowly for his liking.

"Come on, come on…" he muttered in fear of being intruded on. He was supposed to be recuperating in his sleeping quarters, not wandering around and taking internal scans of the concrete.

As the laser finished scanning the first wall it gave a small beep. With a deep, unneeded exhale, Colin turned to begin the same action on the wall behind him.

* * *

Recovering from Eric's outburst, Emma rubbed at the fading red ring on her neck. The yellow in her eyes had since faded and returned to a chocolate brown, but she wasn't happy.

"Remember who owes who," she snarled. She sounded a lot more animal than she did human.

In response she got a mirroring snarl from Eric. He was no fool, and he knew he would repay Emma at some point for her hospitality. He had manners, after all.

Emma crossed the small distance it took to stand beside Eric. She gestured to the old scroll rolled out on the table in front of them. Eric, following her gaze, raised an eyebrow.

"It's the old fae language," she explained, heaving a deep sigh, "it speaks of a prophetic war." Emma lowered her finger to touch down on a symbol Eric didn't understand. She turned to face him.

"The end of the world," she added.

In his usual slick demeanour, Eric flashed Emma a charming smile. "Isn't that lovely?"

Emma did her best to stifle a laugh and Eric did his best to shield an oncoming, more genuine smile.

"Hm," she agreed within a murmur. "Guess they got that one right."

"Appears so," Eric mused in response. "What else does it say?" he pressed, curious.

Emma walked around the table and flicked a switch on the wall. The lighting of the room dimmed significantly, bathing them both in an amber glow. She reached forward and swivelled an overhead lamp downward, casting the light down onto the scroll. On opposite ends of the table, both Emma and Eric moved forward, palms resting against the glass and eyes focused on the scroll in question.

The scroll was old and torn, its lettering blotched in some places. It appeared burnt at the edges, and it hardly looked like anything useful, only it was _very _useful.

"This is where things get complicated." Emma spoke with hesitance as she trailed a particular line with her finger. Eric waited patiently. Emma continued, "After it reads of a war, it's jumbled."

"How so?" Eric asked her.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "It's like taking a sentence and removing the vital pieces of information." That was the only way she knew to describe it. She exhaled a sigh, whereas Eric looked thoughtful.

"We're going to have to go to Bon Temps," Eric spoke moments later, ending the silence.

Emma raised her gaze slowly, "I know." The tone of her voice told Eric that she had been anticipating this.

"But it's protected…" Eric began slowly, "by magic," he finished.

All he got in response from Emma was a nod. She knew what was coming.

Eric sighed as he realised it. "Then you know who we're going to need." He was met with another nod from Emma.

Emma shrugged slowly, lips pursed only slightly. She didn't like it just about as much as Eric didn't.

"I wouldn't expect anyone else," she replied knowingly.

"Pam's not going to like this," Eric murmured. He turned around to pace the length of the room with a cold hand slipping through his blonde locks.

"I say we don't give her a choice. Our future is more important than her personal feelings," Emma pointed out.

Eric stalled his pacing to look at Emma. Well, he couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

As Jessica finished relaying everything she had overheard from Eric and Emma, she was met with Pam and Tara's bewildered looks. In fact, said looks made her feel kind of queasy.

Moments - what actually felt more like minutes, and then hours - passed, and Jessica sighed as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Can ya'll…I don't know…say somethin'?" Jessica spoke quietly.

Tara was normally an outspoken vampire and was only silent when in deep thought. Her current silence was unsettling whereas Pam's was terrifying. The acerbic blonde had something to say about _everything _and now it appeared she had nothing to say whatsoever.

Breaking the silence was Tara, who barked a loud laugh. Jessica was startled, but Pam still held her current look; silent, cold, hard.

"You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me," Tara choked out through her belly rumble. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Her voice escalated in octaves briefly, showcasing her disbelief.

"Really?" Jessica was finding her voice now and adopted a firmer tone. "Out of _all _the shit we've been through, the idea of Bon Temps bein' shielded by magic is out of the realm of possibilities?"

Well, when she put it like that…

Tara's amusement faded and she fixed her gaze upon her maker's cold one.

"It's…" Pam finally spoke, and slowly at that, "…possible. Faeries have been known to harness ancient power, and exist in different dimensions - realms, if you will. I wouldn't put it past them, actually."

As Pam spoke, Tara directed her eyes ahead, looking nowhere in particular but absorbing Pam's words. If it was true, then she had mourned her cousin and friends for nothing. Lafayette, Sookie, Jason, Sam - everyone, they were all alive. They hadn't been killed in an explosion that took out her hometown. But still, it was a big if, one she wasn't going to be one hundred percent sure of until she had further proof.

Pam could see Tara's internal struggle, she could feel it through their bond. She knew it was a lot to digest for herself, but for her progeny, it was much more. Pam had been there when Tara had mourned her hometown and those in it, namely Lafayette, Sookie, Jason and Sam. Pam had also been there when Tara's grief became too much and she shut down. She had went hard, and Pam never forgot the iciness that had taken over Tara's eyes, replacing the brightness that had once been there.

Yes, the early days had been the worst. The world had been thrown into chaos and all sense of authority fell. Human authority, that is. The Sanguinistas rose up and claimed what they deemed to be theirs - the entire world.

Many vampires were swayed and those who weren't were executed on site. Human Militia armies came to surface, also known as The Resistance. They fought until they couldn't any longer, and even though they were partnered with the vampire rebels, they were nothing compared to the Sanguinistas that were being supplied with their leader's blood.

There were rumours though, mere whispers, that The Resistance had not fallen, but were recuperating. No one could know for sure but the Sanguinistas' patrols had doubled, and doubled, and doubled some more.

And then, of course, there were the Natives. There were three classes of Natives.

**Class One: **Humans who were just trying to survive. They obeyed the new laws but hid safely behind the refugee camps' walls. Others in their class were misfits who liked to loot and cause trouble. They mostly set fires and vandalised whatever they could get their hands on - buildings, vehicles, you name it.

**Class Two: **Humans who were glamoured into submission by the Sanguinistas. They patrolled and did whatever was asked of them. Being that they were under the influence of hypnosis, they didn't have much of a choice. They weren't that threatening, though, they weren't being supplied with V like the Natives in Class Three.

**Class Three: **Humans who were both glamoured and being supplied with V. But it wasn't any V, it was the Sanguinistas' leader's blood, the strongest blood known to man and vampire. With said vampire blood in their system, a Native, a mere mortal, could take out a vampire as old as Eric Northman as easy as you could say "gotcha". They were highly dangerous and highly feared. Super soldiers, courtesy of the Sanguinistas because, of course, that way they didn't have any need to get their hands dirty themselves.

With the early days being as bad as they were and the news of Bon Temps' demise being delivered to the Northman clan, Tara had shut down. She vowed vengeance and became cold. For a period of time she was a killing machine who delighted in plunging stakes through whatever Sanguinist vampire she could find. She ripped out throats and tore off limbs and succumbed to her animalistic nature.

Those months, when Tara had left their nest to avoid her grief and give into her anger, Pam had been deeply distressed. That was when another bond within her had been reignited and Colin came back to her side. He held no grudges and Pam found herself to be very welcoming of her first progeny, all the while missing her second one dearly.

Though Tara had shut off her bond with Pam completely, the blonde continued to try and _feel _her. Colin had been the one to suggest that they track Tara down. Eric agreed, as did Jessica. Nora, on the other hand, hadn't been fond of the idea.

To this day, Pam mentally kicked herself for not realising something wasn't quite right with Nora in that moment. Of course she had been preoccupied with trying to find Tara but she never did let that regret go. She wished she could have spared Eric the pain to see his sister swayed yet again. It had been a great loss when Nora revealed herself to be a traitor and showed her true alliance to the Sanguinistas.

"_Nora…" _Eric had all but croaked, raising his arm to place his hand on his sister's delicately pale cheek. His facial muscles tightened but his eyes rimmed with red tears. _"This is insanity."_

"_No! This is how it was written, don't you see that?" _She exhaled like she had been holding in a breath and smiled up at him. It was one of those crazy smiles, the kind of smile you saw within a cult. _"Join me, brother," _she whispered, leaning in to touch her forehead against his.

Eric retracted his hand and removed their foreheads. His jaw vibrated and his closed mouth kept in the growl that threatened to escape. _"Never."_

Nora looked broken at Eric's refusal. She even shed a blood tear.

"_I'll give you an hour head start, but only because I still love you, despite your belief."_ Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing, Nora had truly lost it. _"Resistance is futile," _she had added.

Eric had given Nora one last look, memorizing her face, before he fled with Pam, Tara, Jessica and Colin in tow. They had been perused by the Sanguinistas ever since.

Recalling the memory, Pam placed a hand on Tara's back and drew herself back to the present.

"Hey," she spoke, softer than what was usual for Pam.

Tara turned slowly to face her maker. Pam, realising that Tara had shed a tear, swiped away the red liquid with her thumb.

"If they're alive," the blonde began slowly, "we _will _find them. This, I promise you."

Tara fell into Pam's open arms and Jessica, sensing that they needed privacy, exited through the opening in the curtain. Pam ran her hand up and down Tara's back, soothing her progeny who she knew to be holding back oceans of tears.

* * *

During the last scan Colin gave a triumphant exhale. He punched in a combination on the screen of the device, all the while making glances left and right and using his vampire hearing to listen out for anybody in the near distance.

Nothing. Good.

"Now," he spoke aloud.

The white wall to the left of him slid open with a soft hissing sound and a blonde woman walked in. She was remarkably beautiful with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She was carrying a metal case and donned specks of dirt on her skin and clothes.

"Couldn't have found me an easier way in?" she cocked her eyebrow in his direction and used her spare hand to brush the dirt from her clothing.

"Didn't want to chance it," Colin replied. The female couldn't fault him there, so she nodded.

"Thank you for answering my call," he added.

"Well, I do owe you," she reminded him. "Not to mention, you are my favourite _leech._"

The term wasn't meant to cause offence and it didn't. She smiled at Colin and he smiled in return.

"You're not too bad either, for a _freak._" Colin emphasised the word 'freak' like she had done the word 'leech' and the female chuckled softly.

"Good one." The female placed her foot on a spot on the ground which had a table rising from it slowly. As soon as it was to full height she placed the case onto it. She let Colin do the honours of snapping it open, revealing what was inside. His eyes widened considerably.

"Andrea…" he whispered, taken aback.

Andrea smirked. "I know. I'm awesome."

* * *

After getting lost twice Pam _finally _found her way into the room that was occupied by Eric and Emma. Eric was the first to glance up, his eyes sweeping over Pam's body.

"You should be resting," he spoke immediately.

Pam cut right to the chase. "Is it true?"

Neither Eric nor Emma needed a vocal confirmation on what she was talking about.

"How did you find out?" asked Emma.

"Jessica," Pam replied simply.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"So," Pam drawled, impatient, "is it true?"

Eric nodded in response to her question.

Pam looked surprised, or as surprised as Pam could look. "Shut up," she whispered.

Eric took the opportunity to smirk and retreat to his usual nature. "I didn't say anything," he answered smoothly. This earned a glare from his progeny.

"We're going to need to go to Bon Temps," Emma chimed in.

"Indeed," Eric agreed. He gestured for Pam to come over and she did. Standing beside him, he gestured to the scroll and had Emma explain it to her.

Moments later, Pam spoke, "and you think that if we go to Bon Temps, then the faeries will be able to reveal the missing text and perhaps help with our future?"

Emma nodded and Pam began laughing.

"Good one," the blonde drawled. "That magic is ancient. We don't have magic!" Pam protested as she saw the looks Eric and Emma gave her.

"No, we don't," Emma agreed, "but we know someone who does."

Pam's face paled. She turned to look at Eric, shaking her head. No, she refused to go down that path again.

"Pamela," Eric sighed, sensing an oncoming protest. Pam straightened immediately, folding her arms across her chest. "You know who we're going to need," he added.

Pam's jaw clenched. "Ana-fuckin'-stasia."

From the doorway, Tara had heard the second half of the conversation. All three pairs of eyes settled on her as they sensed her presence but her eyes were settled on Pam and Pam alone. She shook her head in disbelief, her eyes not once leaving Pam's.

And Pam, who had grown increasingly vulnerable in a matter of seconds, was looking at Tara with pleading eyes. She didn't need nor want another bump in their relationship, not when that bump was Anastasia.

"Tara…" Pam began.

"Save it," her progeny replied.

Tara turned on her heel and walked down the hallway while Pam stood motionless.

* * *

**Oooh. What's Colin up to? Andrea? Anastasia? And Nora, I believe she is easily swayed. Tell me your thoughts? I hope you like this update. Again, sorry my mind decided to stop working, thus the late update. I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_December 24__th__, 2012._

'_Your breakdown was easy to see.'_

"Don't do it."

Pam's words caused Tara to stall, but only for a moment or two. She didn't spare her maker so much as a glance as she packed her bag, tucking away items of clothing and reserve bottles of _Tru Blood. _

"Don't. Do. It." Pam repeated more firmly, making sure to pronounce each word in a slow and careful manner. As much as she tried to keep herself together - tried, being the word - she couldn't help the way her voice wavered under her desperation to keep her progeny from leaving.

Still, Tara didn't acknowledge Pam's presence and she cut off their bond completely, hiding her own emotions and shielding Pam's.

"Tara, _please._" Pam didn't beg, Pam _never _begged, but she would resort to falling onto her knees if it meant it would keep Tara from leaving. "Just…talk to me."

Nothing.

Pam returned to her cold front, straightening her posture with a hand on her hip. She watched as Tara zipped up the suitcase and knew whatever time she had left to change Tara's mind was quickly fading.

"I could just command you," Pam reminded her.

Under Pam's words Tara's shoulders sagged. It was a brief reaction and as soon as she did it she was stiffening once again. She turned to face her maker. Her eyes were dark, unreadable. She shot her cold eyes into Pam's heartbroken ones.

"You _could_," Tara agreed. It was almost as if she was challenging her to do so.

Pam's posture faltered. No, she wouldn't command Tara and take away her free will, as much as she wanted to keep her at her side. She removed her hand from her hip and reached out, aching to touch her progeny and hold her in her arms.

"Stay," Pam pleaded quietly.

"Why?" Tara barked out, retreating from Pam's outstretched arm, much to her maker's dismay. "Why should I stay? So we can be hunted? So we can succumb to the same fate that Lafayette did? The one that Sookie, Jason, Sam, and most of the motherfuckin' world did?"

Her words had a deep impact on Pam who lowered her gaze to the floor. Pam's eyes rimmed with red tears whereas Tara's clouded with darkness.

"Nah," Tara shook her head, "I'm done with this shit."

"You and me," Pam started slowly. She managed to tear her gaze off of the ground to look at Tara and, in that moment, could have sworn she felt a tingle in their bond. Tara's reaction to seeing her maker so stripped back and heartbroken was brief, but it was there.

"Stay. With _me_." Pam inched towards Tara cautiously and was pleased to see that her progeny wasn't recoiling from her oncoming touch. She placed her cold hand onto Tara's cheek and rubbed her soft skin with her thumb affectionately.

Tara leaned into Pam's touch with a thoughtful yet faraway look. She didn't need to open their bond to know what Pam was feeling. Her maker was currently like an open book and for once she was voicing her _feelings. _

"It's Christmas," Pam added, sounding glass-like and vulnerable. She could barely keep her bottom lip from trembling. Though she wasn't one for holidays, the thought of spending Christmas without Tara was devastating.

Christmas, Tara thought, a time for giving. She searched Pam's eyes and allowed the coldness in her own to vanish momentarily. Placing her hand over her maker's on her cheek, she squeezed softly.

"I need something from you," Tara spoke.

"Anything," came Pam's immediately reply.

There was a silence.

"Release me," Tara requested.

All relief on Pam's face had vanished. Her lips parted in shock and her eyes pleaded with Tara silently. She removed her hand slowly, feeling like she was in a state of suspended animation. Had Tara really just asked to be released? Shutting off their bond was one thing, severing it permanently was another.

"I…can't," Pam spoke as soon as she was able to find her voice. She couldn't look at Tara, she couldn't look anywhere. Her eyes were somewhere else.

When she did manage to settle her eyes onto the face of her beautiful progeny, she swallowed thickly. "I **won't.**"

'_And it took you away…'_

And just like that, any progress that had been made had quickly diminished. Tara recoiled from Pam and the darkness enveloped her eyes permanently. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the suitcase and pulled it from the table.

From behind her she could hear Pam's sharp intake of breath, her strangled sob as she realised that Tara was truly leaving. But Tara wasn't just leaving their nest, she was leaving Pam. In her grief she had shut down. Completely.

_Everyone who has ever been with me, has ended up dead._

Tara couldn't recall a time where that sentence had ever been so correct. Eggs, Franklin, Sam, Naomi - all dead. But not just her lovers, her friends too…her family. Lafayette, Sookie, Jason…her momma. Her whole damn hometown, gone. She couldn't have that for Eric, or Jessica, or Colin, or Nora.

And Pam. Pam, her beautiful maker with whom she was completely and irrevocably in love with, she couldn't have that for her. She fucking refused it.

Tara felt Pam's arms snake around her waist from behind. The blonde pressed her body into Tara's back and refused to let her go both physically and emotionally.

"I know it hurts," Pam spoke as she turned to rest her cheek against Tara's back. She tightened her grip with red tears falling freely from her eyes.

Tara's body hardened under Pam's hold and she gripped the suitcase handle with such a force that she was surprised it didn't snap under the weight.

Moving her hand up, Pam placed her palm against Tara's chest, right above where her heart would be. She let out a heart wrenching cry as she spoke, "Just let me in. I promise it will get better."

Tara refused Pam's words. She tried to wiggle her way out of her maker's hold but with Pam being older and stronger (and there was the fact that a part of her didn't want her to let go), she was unable to. Though her chin quivered, her eyes watered, and a lump formed in her throat, her mind was set.

"Let me go," Tara requested in what she deemed to be an unattached and hard tone.

Pam's head brushed against Tara's back as she shook it, signalling her refusal.

"I can't," she replied honestly and hoarsely. Pam really couldn't let Tara go, she didn't know how to.

Tara decided to use a different tactic. "Either let me go, or release me."

Pam's arms loosened and Tara sighed in relief. Broken, the blonde stepped away, brushing under her eyes and reddening the tips of her fingers as she did so.

"You're going to regret this," Pam called after her.

As Tara walked to the door, suitcase in tow, she gave one last look in her maker's direction before she left.

_I already do, _she thought.

'…_further from me.'_

* * *

_June 19__th__, 2030._

With Tara having stormed away, there was a pregnant silence left in the room. Two pairs of eyes were on Pam and she shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. She looked at the now empty doorway and tried to force the bitter memory of the last time Tara had left her like that out of her mind.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Eric asked expectantly. When he didn't receive an answer, he gave a soft sigh. "Pamela," he began with a smooth, steady tone, "you know you're a romantic at heart."

"God damn it," Pam muttered. She shot Eric a narrowing glare before she exited the room.

Eric smirked and turned to Emma who raised an eyebrow, anticipating his next question.

"I'm assuming there is more to this scroll?" He asked, just like Emma had expected.

"A lot more," she confirmed, "and not just the missing text, but other scrolls."

Eric nodded. "Where are there?"

Emma gave an exasperated sigh, "where do you think?"

"Of course," Eric gave a sigh of his own.

* * *

_March 3__rd__, 2013._

Pam paced for what seemed like the millionth time. All eyes - Jessica's, Colin's, and Eric's - were on her, watching her intently.

"She's late," Pam muttered under her breath.

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The lady in question was indeed late but Pam's pacing wasn't helping. "Pam, she'll be here."

Pam scoffed at his words. "Witches are unreliable, Eric," she bit out.

"Well," Eric sat up a little, "she's not exactly a witch."

Pam bit back a smart remark. Indeed, she wasn't exactly a witch. She was a lot more than that, and they needed her help in tracking down Tara.

As if on queue the entrance door blew open. The bang startled each vampire, one of which (Jessica) had their fangs out in defence.

A dark brunette female - the kind of brunette that could be mistaken for black - entered smoothly. She had perfectly shaped eyebrows, thick, dark eyelashes, and her full lips were coated in a deep shade of red. Her hair was down, just below her shoulders, and curled magnificently. She wore shape hugging black jeans, a cream blouse, and donned a gold and purple amulet. She was a picture of beauty; like stunning, gorgeous, hot and sexy all got together and had a baby.

Pam's eyes settled on the beauty in front of her. Momentarily distracted, her eyes wandered along her body. Her tight jeans didn't leave much to the imagination and Pam's eyebrow arched slowly as she thought about what lay underneath it.

The female, feeling Pam's stare, did her own little once over of the blonde. Her red lips came together in what seemed to be an impressed manner. When her eyes found Pam's, she gave her a smirk. Then, with her eyes directing at the other three vampires, she waved her hand in Jessica's direction. The baby vamp's fangs immediately snapped up and in shock, Jessica covered her mouth.

"Did you…?" Jessica babbled out, putting the female's hand movement and her fang retraction together. But the female didn't answer.

"Sorry I'm late," the female announced moments later. She had a cocky edge to her tone and she seemed to ooze confidence.

"I'm Anastasia," she added shortly after. Her eyes, however, never left Pam's.

* * *

_June 19__th__, 2030._

"Tara!" Pam called after her progeny to no avail.

Tara, who was now only a few feet ahead of Pam, continued to walk on ignoring the calls of her maker. But Pam, who _really _didn't want to end things on a bad note, sped up to Tara's side and encircled her arm with her fingers to halt her movements. It worked, but Tara refused to look at her.

"If there was _any_ other wa-"

"I get it," Tara interrupted. She shrugged off Pam's hold and turned to face her, her arms folding across her chest. "Doesn't mean I got to like it."

Pam exhaled a deep sigh of relief, surprised by Tara's acceptance in the matter.

"Bon Temps is still there…" Tara spoke slowly, as if she was sounding each word out carefully. Really, she was just trying to wrap her head around the whole situation. "They're all alive. My- Lafayette, that motherfucker…" There was a hint of a smile on Tara's lips and in return, there was a hint of a smile on Pam's.

"We gon' need Anastasia's help," Tara came to add. The hinted smile had vanished. She looked at Pam pointedly.

Pam nodded in response. "Yes, she's the only one powerful enough to penetrate the fae magic."

"But," hesitantly, Pam carried on, "she won't be happy to help."

Confusion clouded Tara's features. She never did get the full story on Anastasia, or on what Pam and Eric had done to her as punishment.

"Why?"

Pam sighed at her progeny's question and led her into an empty room, it just so happened to be Colin's sleeping quarters.

"Okay, you're really startin' to freak me out," Tara breathed out, her words quick and together in a heightened whisper.

"After Anastasia…" the look on Tara's face was enough for Pam to not mention what their magical friend had done, "Eric and I turned her into the Sanguinistas."

"You can't be seriou-"

"For you!" Pam interrupted in a higher voice than intended. "It was the only way to ensure your safety after the steamin' pile of shit you left us to deal with." She explained, almost bitterly. "It was a trade, of sorts. So…"

"In order to get into Bon Temps we're gonna have to break her out," Tara finished for her. Pam gave a slow nod in response.

"Well isn't this fuckin' peachy," Tara gritted out.

* * *

Colin swept his eyes over the many devices within the metal case but kept coming back to the small screen that was situated in the middle. He pressed the screen and zoomed in. It made a faint humming noise as it moved to focus on the area in question. He couldn't help but to shake his head in disbelief.

"I…this is remarkable," he whispered in awe. He stared down at the small screen which was live streaming from inside The Authority's new headquarters.

"How did you bug it?" He asked and turned to face Andrea.

Andrea, whose eyes had too been on the screen, raised them to Colin. "People on the inside. Rebel vampires who claim to be Sanguinist," she explained to him.

Colin narrowed his eyebrows. "So it's true?" The slight raise at the end of his sentence made it sound like something in-between a question and a statement.

Andrea raised her arm to pull on her top and expose her bare shoulder. She showed him her tattoo with a proud nod and a lingering smile.

"Yes," she confirmed, "I'm Resistance."

* * *

The cell was dark, but it was always dark. That drop of water dripped from the ceiling, but it always dripped. The chains cut into her skin, but they always cut into her skin. She was used to the dank, dark, and horrible 'living' conditions. Day in, day out, year after year, it was now her home. She couldn't leave, she wasn't able to, and they didn't allow her to.

Crouched on the dirty concrete floor, she heaved a breath and exhaled a cough. Her full lips were cracked, her beautiful eyes had lost their light, and her dark hair was brittled. She was the shell of the woman she used to be. She endured the mental and physical torture, refused to give them the information they desperately wanted, and plotted her revenge silently.

The familiar sound of heels clicking in the distance caught her attention. With the little strength she had left, she pulled herself onto her knees as the female came into view.

On the other side of the cell, Nora smiled as she looked at the broken woman in front of her.

"Anastasia," she spoke and Anastasia noted that she seemed happier than usual. That meant it was time for the chamber.

Trying not to tremble as she raised to her feet, Anastasia shot the second in command a deep glare.

"Got anything to say today?" Nora asked her with a slight tilt of her head.

It was the same thing each and every day. Nora asked if Anastasia had anything to say, Anastasia refused, and then she was taken to one of the many chambers where they tried to crack her. She never broke though. Never.

"Yes," Anastasia choked out. The air was dirty, she could barely speak without coughing.

Nora raised an eyebrow wondering if Anastasia had truly cracked. But instead she got a drawn out smirk from the prisoner.

"Your perfume is nice, is it called Cheap?" Anastasia's expression was innocent as she spoke.

Nora's face changed drastically, she didn't appreciate Anastasia's attitude. "Guard," she called angrily.

On queue the guard came over, unlocked the cell, and pulled Anastasia out. Her chains clanked and tore at her already ripped skin. She winced, crying out at the guard's roughness with her. Nora took pleasure in this and watched as the prisoner was thrown down the hall and into the chamber. The screams that followed were the cherry on top.

With a satisfied sigh, Nora walked back up the hall, a click for each step taken. She rode the elevator to the main floor and bypassed a receptionist who greeted her with a smile. Nora acknowledged the female with a nod before she pushed open the doors that led into His office. She stepped inside with the doors closing behind her.

"My liege," Nora spoke, her tone accented.

"Anything?" The male's southern voice asked her. He was sitting in his chair which currently had its back to Nora.

Nora shook her head regretfully. "Afraid not," she replied.

Her leader swivelled around in his chair with a glass containing blood in his hand. With a nod, he brought the glass to his lips and drank back the red liquid.

"She's currently in the chamber." Nora explained as she approached him.

He gave another nod as he lowered the glass onto the desk. Nora reached him and stood beside the chair, her hand moving up to rest on his shoulder.

"She should break sooner or later," she told him, "and then we'll have everything we need."

Nora, now face to face with him, lowered her head to plant a kiss onto her leader's lips, the lips of Bill Compton.

* * *

**Were you expecting that? ;)**

**I had to include the Matthew Perryman Jones lyrics in the beginning. I basically had Looking For You Again on repeat as I wrote that part of the chapter. Music is the best muse, isn't it? Quicker update this time! Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to have another update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was really difficult to write (in more ways than one). I kept messing around with it and changing things to try and make it look like I had envisioned it. This was the final result. Not as I had hoped, but it took me so long to write that I don't want to make any more changes. So here it is, chapter six!**

* * *

_April 17__th__, 2013._

With the help of Anastasia, the search for Tara had picked up rapidly in the last month. Though she was often misleading and vague, she proved to be a valuable asset to the Northman clan. With magic unlike anything Eric had ever witnessed or read of, he knew Anastasia's alliance could only be temporary. So he was wary of her and watched her closely. If his own sister could sway so easily, then perhaps their new ally could too.

Tara certainly didn't want to be found, but she was growing sloppy (or maybe she just didn't seem to care about being discreet anymore) and had found herself on The Authority's radar. Violence against vampires was not tolerated and being that Tara had taken out many Sanguinistas, she was now on the top of their list, for more reasons than one.

With the Sanguinistas supposedly zeroing in on Tara, Pam was growing increasingly worried that they wouldn't be able to get to Tara first and that if they did, Tara would refuse to return.

The worry was evident in Pam's brilliant blue eyes as she cradled a beige sheet to her naked body while sitting in front of the fireplace. The warmth from the fire within bathed her body soothingly and from behind her, Anastasia wrapped her arms around her frame. Like Pam, she was naked, and wrapped up within the sheet.

At first Pam tensed, seemingly rejecting Anastasia's hold and feeling horrible and guilty like she did after every session they shared. It wasn't plain sex but it wasn't making love either - it was something in-between.

Anastasia offered comfort where Tara couldn't, she offered a remedy for Pam's broken heart, a heart which had been broken by Tara herself. Still, Pam couldn't help but wish that the arms wrapped around her were the arms of her progeny. She couldn't help but wish it was Tara she shared this silent moment with, or wish it was Tara she was bringing to bed each and every night.

"You're thinking about her again," Anastasia observed quietly. She hated to admit that she was developing feelings for the undead blonde, so she never voiced it. But with her lover constantly thinking about another woman, she couldn't help but feel a string of unwanted emotions. Unwanted emotions such as jealously and hatred for Tara.

_It's just business, _Anastasia would remind herself time and time again, _she __is just business. Keep focused on the task at hand._

Trailing a soft hand up and down Pam's cold arm which was semi heated from the fire's warmth, she pressed a kiss to the blonde's shoulder. Eyes ahead, watching the flames, Pam released a quiet sigh. Anastasia's kisses and touches were wonderful, but they weren't Tara's. She turned in her lover's arms and raised a hand so she could touch Anastasia's perfectly chiselled chin. She didn't confirm nor deny the statement but she did erase Anastasia's train of thought with a tender kiss on her full lips.

Satisfied with the action, Anastasia leaned into Pam's touch, returning her kiss with the same tenderness Pam had showed. Limbs wandered, things grew heated, and as Anastasia's hand was about to meet with Pam's centre, the blonde stopped her. As expected, Anastasia broke the kiss, her face masked with her confusion.

"What is it?" Anastasia breathed out, searching Pam's face for any hint of discomfort or rejection.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" Pam requested, referring to sitting by the fire wrapped up in each other's arms. While Anastasia thought it meant something more, something intimate, Pam just couldn't face yet another betrayal to Tara.

With a nod, Anastasia brushed her swollen lips against Pam's. "Of course," she whispered and winded Pam back around, snaking her own arms around the blonde and holding her.

Pam's eyes settled on the flames in front of her. She watched the way they danced, took comfort in the heat they provided, and fought the temptation to reach out and touch them. She was numb, completely and utterly numb. Except she wasn't, or at least not completely.

It was an odd combination - being able to feel everything and nothing simultaneously. Pam mentally chided herself every night for being such a battered woman, such an opposite of what she truly was. But how was she supposed to be okay when the only person she had ever truly given her heart to had taken it and tossed it away without hesitation?

Unwanted red tears formed in her eyes and she fought them off quickly. Hearing the soft sniffle Pam provided, Anastasia asked if she was okay. Moments passed before the blonde was able to reply. She turned to look at the dark-haired beauty and put on her best seductive albeit fake smirk.

Pam straddled Anastasia in a quick whirlwind of movements. She placed her hand on her cheek and looked down into her eyes, still sporting the smirk.

"You know what," Pam drawled with a deep effort (it was difficult to put up a façade when your heart really wasn't into it), "on second thought…"

Pam claimed Anastasia's lips with her own and pushed her onto her back, hoping - desperately hoping - that this time around she would be able to _feel _something.

xxx

Jessica's surprise claimed her delicate features as Colin entered their hideaway with a cardboard box containing many glass bottles of _Tru Blood. _Since the bombing of the factories several months ago the synthetic blood was about as hard to find as a unicorn or a leprechaun, perhaps both. Not to mention that the bottled blood was no longer being made under strict orders from the Sanguinist Government.

Jessica pulled the many scattered papers to the side to leave some room on the table for the blood. With a clank, Colin lowered the box onto the table, his smile mirroring that of Jessica's. The redhead moved to his side to open the flaps of the box's material and her smile grew greatly as she saw the many bottles that lay inside. By her guess there must have been about fifty bottles in total.

Jessica's eyes seemed to twinkle as she reached up to playfully punch Colin in the shoulder. "How did you get your hands on this?" she asked him in astonishment.

Colin shrugged effortlessly and reached into the box where he retrieved two bottles, one O negative and one B positive. "I have my sources," he answered coyly.

"Yeah," Jessica snorted, "I've been hearin' _that _a lot."

Colin was always able to get his hands on things that he shouldn't be able to. He was like a jack of all trades. But not once had he disclosed where or how he got said things. No one complained, of course, sometimes your sources needed to be kept secret.

As he twisted off the cap for the bottle of B positive, Colin gave an amused laugh. He raised the glass bottle to drink some of the blood, much to Jessica's dismay.

"It ain't even warm," she protested grimly. The thought of drinking cold blood was horrible, but the thought of drinking cold _Tru Blood _was even worse.

Silent, Colin replied with a smile on his red stained lips. He proceeded to open the bottle of O negative and poured the artificial blood into the B positive's bottle until all he drank was reclaimed by the liquid. Jessica watched curiously as he closed the cap, shook the bottle, and disappeared in a flash. He returned moments later with the bottle warm in his hands. Jessica guessed that he had used the microwave to heat it up, and to her surprise, he handed the bottle to her.

"Two parts O neg, one part B pos, if I remember correctly," Colin recalled with his hand extending out to hand her the bottle.

She wasn't sure it was possible, but Jessica felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She looked like a teenager who had been given her first compliment by a boy. Flattered, she took the bottle from his hand and smiled (quite goofily) up at him.

Her black painted nails tapped at the side of the bottle as she spoke, "Well thanks."

Colin winked. "Don't mention it."

Jessica smiled in Colin's direction and seated herself at the table. She made a little twisted face at the first sip of her _Tru Blood _before giving him a thumbs up.

Colin chuckled and aimlessly brushed his fingers against the many papers that Jessica had shoved into a messy pile on the table. One particular sheet caught his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows and gathered the thin piece of paper into his hand with his eyes scanning over the wording.

Jessica, watching him, propped her arms against the table. The bottle of blood danced between her hands as she spoke, "Tara's latest whereabouts." She informed him.

"New Orleans," Colin murmured. The edges of his eyes wrinkled as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why his sister would be at the city where The Authority housed their main stronghold.

Jessica nodded curtly. "Mm," she murmured in response. She brought the bottle to her lips to indulge herself with another sip of the warm synthetic blood.

"Is she still there?" Though his question was aimed at Jessica, his eyes never strayed from the piece of paper.

"We're not sure," Jessica sighed. "But you can understand why we ain't runnin' straight to vampire central because of _one _sighting."

Running to every Tara sighting without confirmation would be like staying out to meet the sun - suicide.

"Besides," Jessica began, "Anastasia knows what she's doin', and she said that Tara probably moved on, so-"

"Anastasia?" Colin interjected with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

Jessica straightened her posture, Colin's reaction made her feel somewhat nervous. "Y-yes," she stuttered out.

"How much do we even know about her?" Colin asked. The tension in the room grew quickly. "We still don't even know _what _she is."

"She said she was born into magic," came Jessica's quick reply. She was trying to ease Colin's concerns just as she was trying to ease her own.

"You know what this tells me?" Colin nodded to the piece of paper he held in his hand. When Jessica shook her head, he continued, "That Tara is taking her cause straight to the source."

Jessica, truly and completely, gasped. She pressed a hand to her mouth. That was one scenario she hadn't thought of. Come to think about it, neither Pam nor Eric had thought of it, either.

"So, why didn't Anastasia disclose that, huh?" He tossed the sheet onto the table in a brief flash of rage.

"No." The word tumbled from Jessica's mouth as she gained her footing. She was at Colin's side in a mere second. "You cannot just throw out accusations like that. Pam w-"

"I don't give a fuck about what Pam thinks!" Colin roared loudly, so loud that Jessica flinched and jumped back a couple of steps.

"But, she's your maker…" Jessica reminded him quietly. She would have adopted a firmer tone but she didn't want Colin to lose his cool any further.

Colin scoffed at her words. "Yeah, and she's also getting into bed with Anastasia every night."

"That's their own business," Jessica told him swiftly.

As Colin ran a hand through his brunette locks, Jessica approached him. She placed her hand on his bicep. "Tell me," she all but whispered, "what's really botherin' you?"

"Don't fucking touch me," Colin growled and pulled away from Jessica's touch. He walked away, leaving Jessica stunned.

"What the hell just happened…" she muttered.

xxx

Gently padding out of the bedroom, Pam closed the door behind her, leaving a sleeping Anastasia. Her bare feet were met with the soft carpet as she crossed the threshold and shrugged on her sweatsuit top. She closed her eyes as the soft material washed over her skin. She needed a shower, a really hot one, anything that would scrub away her feeling of guilt, of dirt.

Pam's eyes met with Colin's who had appeared at the top of the stairs. She gave her progeny a light smile and was confused when it was met with a terse jaw.

"Hey," she spoke, well whispered, in his direction. She folded her arms across her chest and began to move towards him.

To her surprise she was met with ignorance. Colin barely set an eye on his maker and instead opted to turn around and head into the room that he currently occupied. The bang of the wood against the frame didn't go unnoticed by Pam. She entered quickly behind him and used her heel to shut the door for the sake of their privacy.

"What the hell?" The blonde stood with a hand on her hip. She expected answers.

"Get out," Colin requested with an intimidating tone.

Pam didn't budge.

"I said get the fuck out!" Roaring, much like he had done with Jessica, Pam was taken aback.

"No!" Pam shot back at him once over the initial shock. "Listen to me," she drawled, edging closer, "I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it. You better tell me what the fuck is goin' on, Colin."

"Why don't you just go back to screwing the help, it's all your good for these days." Colin regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Pam looked like she had been winded, like somebody had used all their strength and hit her smack in the stomach. Colin was sure he saw at least fifty different emotions flash across her pale features before they settled firmly on that of anger.

In a flash, Pam had her progeny pinned to the wall, her fingers curling around his neck.

"What did you say to me?" Pam dared him with her words and with her eyes to repeat his earlier sentence.

Pam was only a year older than Colin but out of respect he hadn't tried to fight back. Granted, Pam was stronger, but it would have been a fair match if he had seen her action coming and if he had chosen to retaliate.

Colin bore his eyes into Pam's. "Just seems like you've given up on Tara," was all he said.

That's when Pam saw it, the real reason for Colin's outburst. She loosened the grip on his neck and retracted her fangs which had prolonged in her anger. She gazed into her progeny's eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.

Under the pressure, under the weight of everything, he had cracked. The world, or what the world had become, had taken its toll on Colin. He was buckling under the burden of it all. Jessica had reached her breaking point weeks prior, Pam was currently battling hers, Eric didn't show much emotion at all, and Colin, who was usually optimistic, charming and electric, had reached his.

"I haven't given up on Tara," Pam assured him, but Colin didn't look convinced and his eyes strayed.

Pam, whose hand was cupping his cheek, forced him to look at her. They shared a silent look of understanding before she spoke. "I miss her, too," she admitted.

Colin slipped his arms around Pam's body as she moved hers around his neck. Burying his head against her shoulder, he took comfort in the way she massaged the back of his neck with her gentle fingers. His body vibrated against hers as he finally released the emotions he had tried so desperately to keep hidden away.

"It's okay," Pam whispered soothingly to him. She moved her hand lower, rubbing his back up and down as she spoke, "It'll all be okay."

Pam's eyes rimmed with red as Colin wept openly. She could only hope that her words were true, and she desperately hoped they would be.

* * *

_June 19__th__, 2030._

"Say it," Pam spoke from Colin's bed where her eyes were currently situated on Tara's back. Her progeny hadn't spoken a word since commenting on how "fuckin' peachy" it was that they needed to break Anastasia out from The Authority's headquarters.

With feigned confusion, Tara turned around slowly. "What?" she asked her lightly as if she needed an explanation when the truth was she needed anything but.

"What's really on your mind," Pam supplied knowing Tara's confusion was anything but genuine.

Tara narrowed her gaze at Pam and with a shake of her head, answered, "You really wanna go there?"

"Say. It," her maker replied with slow, terse words.

"Fine!" Tara exclaimed gruffly. She paced the length of the room in her agitation and a fire grew in her eyes as she began to get worked up. "You wanna know what's on my mind?"

No, Pam didn't want to know, or at least not entirely, but some things needed to be voiced. She offered her progeny a slow, cool nod.

"I think that the bitch should rot for what she did," Tara strung out quickly, adding, "for what she did to me, to you, to…us."

Pam lowered her head as the feeling of shame rekindled inside of her. Tara's words were not unjust, and Pam's feelings didn't counter those of her progeny.

The blonde had thought the past remained just that, the past, but apparently, she was wrong.

* * *

_April 21__st__, 2013._

"Anything?" Bill voiced from the end of the phone.

"No," Anastasia replied honestly, "I'm beginning to think that they don't know anything."

The dark brunette could hear her boss sigh from the end of the line. She also heard a clank, a glass of blood she assumed, a murmur, and a chair swivel before he spoke again.

"They know something," Bill reassured her, "they might not know they know it, however. "

Bill didn't know it, but Anastasia's alliance was wavering. With her growing feelings for Pam, she didn't think she had it in her to continue on their agreement.

"Anastasia?" Bill spoke, sensing her hesitation.

"I'm here," Anastasia informed him. "I agree," she added moments later, "don't worry, I'll continue to try and find out what they know."

She could hear Bill nod from the other end of the phone by the way his skin brushed with the receiver.

"Good." He sounded pleased, she noted.

"Yeah," Anastasia breathed out in response, thankful to be ending the conversation.

"However…" Bill added just as she was about to disconnect the call.

"Hm?" she murmured to let him know she was indeed listening.

"Move on to phase two. Make the switch." With that, he hung up, and Anastasia was left feeling breathless.

xxx

"Your certain she's here?" Pam asked Anastasia as they walked down a crowded street in New Orleans. Colin walked several feet behind them with Jessica at his side whereas Eric took a more _overhead _approach.

There was a slight pause before Anastasia replied, "Yes."

A look of confusion washed over Pam's face. "I thought you said she left the city?"

Another pause. "I was mistaken," Anastasia replied as coolly as she could.

In truth, Anastasia had known of Tara's exact whereabouts for quite some time, but with Bill's orders she hadn't been able to inform those in search of her.

Anastasia led the vampires to an old abandoned warehouse which was about twenty minutes from the crowded streets. A rumble of applause was heard as they stepped inside. Pam's eyes swept across the crowd and settled on her progeny. She felt her heart soar, as cliché as it sounded.

Tara was on a stage, seemingly void of any emotion that wasn't rage. Many vampires (mostly newborns) were on the floor by the stage, hanging onto every word spoken by the ebony skinned beauty. They cheered and chanted, threw their fists in the air and applauded.

Anastasia gestured to Tara but Pam had already singled her out. She watched as the blonde, the blonde she once thought was hers, push her way through the crowd in order to get to her progeny. That's when she knew that Pam could never love her like she did Tara, and that's when she decided that she wouldn't feel guilty about her orders but instead derive pleasure in carrying them out. So she nodded to Colin and Jessica, a nod which they assumed meant goodbye, and slunk into the shadows with her fingers punching an all too familiar number into her phone.

"Tara!" Pam called but her attempt proved futile against the loud cheering. "Tara!" she tried again, gaining results.

Pam's silk-like voice, her beautiful voice, flooded Tara's ears like music. Every cheer, every chant, every voice that wasn't that of her maker's faded into the background, and her eyes were zeroed in on her Pam. She handed the microphone to a fellow vampire and zoomed off the stage.

"What're you doin'?" Tara asked as soon as she was at Pam's side.

Pam didn't notice the cold tone Tara held, in fact she didn't care. She didn't care because Tara was alive (or in a sense) and okay. Her eyes roamed over her progeny's body, taking her in, mesmerized by her. She looked different. Older, Pam noted, more defined. Her eyes held a flickering darkness, her posture was hard and authoritative. Pam assumed that Tara was the leader of the group of Rebels.

After a long silence, Pam was finally able to voice herself, "I came to bring you home."

"Home?" Tara's lips curled upward as she released a sarcastic laugh. "There ain't no such thing as home anymore."

Pam was determined not to lose Tara again, not with all the months she put into finding her. If there was one regret she had it was not fighting hard enough for her progeny. She would not make the same mistake twice.

"Tara," with a soft and genuine tone, Pam reached out to touch her.

Tara didn't flinch or recoil, she welcomed the touch. Her eyes moved to watch the way Pam's fingers encircled her wrist.

"You have a home," Pam informed her. She fully clasped her hand around Tara's wrist and drew her progeny closer. "Baby," she whispered, surprised as the word escaped her lips, she was never one for genuine pet names, "look around you, you don't belong here."

Tara turned her head in what felt like very slow action. Like things slowed down, she watched what Pam was gesturing to.

"Maybe you're right," Tara agreed and fought to tear her gaze away from the crowd and settle on Pam, "but I don't belong there, either."

Those words hit Pam deeply. Tara had spoken them so softly, so genuinely, so heartbreakingly, that she knew they were true. Tara didn't feel like she belonged anywhere, she never did.

"Hey," as close as possible now, Pam placed her hand on Tara's cheek and forced the young vampire to look at her, "you _do _belong there," she spoke and referred to their nest, their family.

Tara attempted to shake off Pam's hold but there was no point in trying as the blonde simply wouldn't let her go.

"You _belong_ with me," Pam finished with a lump in her throat. She could only hope that by pouring her heart out that Tara would finally listen.

Like Tara's earlier words, Pam's current ones had a deep impact on her progeny. Tara exhaled like she was letting everything fall off her shoulders, like a weight had been lifted. The bond that had once been shut off opened like water bursting through a dam.

Under the intense emotions Tara's knees buckled and she was caught by Pam before she could fall. The young vamp's body wracked with sobs, each of which were soothed by her maker who brushed her hair from her face, kissed every inch of her delicate skin, and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"I got you," Pam whispered, "and I am_ never_ lettin' you go."

Later, when Tara was able to remove herself from her maker's arms, she went into the back room to gather her things for the journey home. For the first time in a long time things seemed to be looking up. She wasn't going to lead the Rebels to The Authority, she was going to go home. _Home. _She smiled. She liked the sound of that.

"Hello," a voice greeted her from the corner of the room.

Surprised, Tara jumped, and attempted to reach into the waist of her jeans to retrieve her gun. But the voice chuckled and from the darkness of the dimly lit room emerged a woman she didn't recognize.

"Honey, there's no need for that," the woman nodded to the gun and Tara's hands froze, not feeling the woman's assurance.

"Who the hell are you?" Tara asked her.

Standing under the full light now, Anastasia smirked, "the new you."

The reply was enough to throw Tara through a loop and before she could communicate to Pam via their bond she was being injected in the neck with a syringe full of a substance that rendered her unconscious.

A large male caught Tara's limp body and lifted her into his arms. He looked at Anastasia, awaiting her instructions.

"Take her to The Guardian," was all Anastasia said.

The male, who was joined by two other males, exited through the back door of the vicinity with an unconscious Tara in his arms.

Anastasia moved to the table where Tara had been standing only moments before. She swept her eyes over the small suitcase and zipped it closed. Then, moving to the cracked mirror to the left of the room, transformed her appearance.

Her skin darkened, her hair grew out and changed colour, her figure changed, as did her voice, and everything else.

Now, as she looked at her new reflection, she smirked. For all intent and purposes she was Tara Thornton. Phase two had commenced, her infiltration had started.

Anastasia held the suitcase as she emerged from the room. She spotted Pam, Colin, Jessica, and Eric easily, and moved through the crowd to reach them.

"You ready to go home?" Pam drawled with a light smile as she took what she thought to be Tara's hand into her own.

Anastasia exhaled and gave Pam's hand a soft squeeze. "Definitely."

* * *

_June 19__th__, 2030._

"You know," Tara breathed out, coming to a stop, "when I was over there, when they had me…"

Pam's bottom lip trembled at the memory and the older vampire buried her head in her hands as her progeny continued.

"I thought about you. You know they have ways of messin' with your mind, of makin' you believe things you shouldn't. But I _thought _about you, even though it wasn't rational, and even though it wasn't logical."

Tara's words were like fuel to a fire, causing Pam even more grief.

"It was the only thing that kept me goin', thinkin' of you." Heartbroken by the memories, by the betrayal that was never truly far behind her, Tara swiped under her eyes with her hands.

With cheeks stained with red and eyes threatening to spill more of the liquid, Pam raised her head slowly. "I…" her voice croaked, she couldn't form a sentence.

"I _thought_ about you," Tara repeated, though this time with tears and a trembling tone, "so why didn't you?"

Not giving her maker any time to respond, Tara exited the room, leaving Pam alone and sobbing as she sunk off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

**And there it is, the longest update to date! **

**I bet you all hate Anastasia, right? Is it wrong that I totally love her? I've always had a thing for villains...**

**Things will get worse for Pam/Tara before they will get better, I'm afraid.**

**And to help you guys out, with images and things, I imagine Colin as Joshua Jackson, Andrea as Anna Torv (though maybe Ali Larter) and Anastasia as Lana Parrilla. I'm still trying to settle on Emma, though. I'm going to be making a fanvideo for this fic, so if you have any image suggestions, let me hear 'em! And reviews too, of course, heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Present - 2030._

Pam's body wracked with sobs so much that she felt like she couldn't breathe. A ridiculous notion seeing as she _didn't _breathe nor did she need to. Still, it was there, that gnawing feeling that she wasn't able to get enough oxygen into her lungs. And it hurt. It hurt lot.

She barely noticed the door open, or her progeny stepping inside.

Colin, surprised to see his maker in his room, let alone crying blood red tears, quickly hid the case he had retrieved from Andrea in one of the drawers.

Pam didn't notice it and for that he was grateful, he didn't know how to explain it to her yet. He still had to put the pieces together and Andrea had to gather more information from her various sources.

"What happened?" He asked, eyebrows scrunching together as he approached her cautiously.

Pam merely shrugged in response. She was never one to talk about her feelings.

He took in her appearance and noted that she only cried like that for one reason; Tara.

"Ugh," she exhaled, wiping under her eyes and in turn smearing blood on her fingertips. She grimaced at the sight and then used the end of the bed as leverage to pull herself to her feet.

"Where have you been?" She asked, choosing to change the subject.

"Scoping out the place," he answered with a lie. Though it was partly true, he _had _scoped out the place. It was a half truth and in time, he would reveal the full one.

He handed his maker a handkerchief from his pocket and Pam gave an appreciative nod before dabbing under her eyes and clearing her cheeks of the red mess that had been her tears.

Colin ran a hand through his brunette locks and paused as he felt Pam's eyes on him. He followed her line of sight to his hand and raised an eyebrow curiously. "What?"

Having discarded the handkerchief, Pam crossed the distance separating them until she was a mere few inches away from her progeny. She swatted Colin's hand away and replaced it with her own, running her silky smooth fingers through his rough curls.

"You need a hair cut," she drawled simply.

"I'm not gonna get out of this one, am I?" Colin asked, heaving a sigh.

Pam smirked. "No."

xxx

Jessica came to a grinding halt as she collided with Tara in the hallway of Emma's sanctuary.

"Sorry, I-" she went to apologise but stopped as she saw Tara's eyes, and how they were filled with both pain and rage. Her body vibrated with emotion and her jaw was set tersely.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked instead with obvious concern etched in her voice.

"Damn fuckin' peachy," Tara retorted and brushed past the redhead, continuing down the hall.

Jessica just gave a shrug and carried on to her sleeping quarters.

Tara burst into the room where Emma and Eric were situated. Both occupants turned to look at the fierce vampire, who stood with hands on her hips and determination in her eyes.

"Ya'll better explain things to me real good, now."

xxx

"Ow." Colin whined and moved his hand behind his head in attempt to swat his maker's hands away.

Pam currently sat on the edge of the bed, with Colin on the floor, between her legs, as she trimmed his hair having been annoyed at how unruly it had become.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and set him into a straight position so she could snip at the hairs protruding from his neck.

"Stop complainin'," she murmured, not amused at his child-like antics.

"Then cut my hair and not my skin!" Colin exclaimed. He could hear Pam chuckle behind him and he rolled his eyes, sighing audibly.

"I'll cut somethin' else if you don't stop complainin'," she added quickly, a smirk tugging on her perfect plump lips.

"You gonna tell me what that was about, earlier?" Colin asked after a moment of hearing the blades of the scissors connect and snip off his hair.

Silence enveloped the room, Pam even stalled her movements. He could sense that he hit a nerve. She didn't respond and carried on her task of cutting his hair.

"Alright," Colin started after yet another moment of silence, "if you're not going to tell me about _your_ love life then _I_ will tell you about mine."

Stopping her movements, Pam gripped Colin's head and turned it upwards so she could face him. She had a look of confusion and curiosity and stared into his eyes for any hint of a lie that may be a way of getting her to open up about her god damn feelings. She found none.

"I wasn't aware you had a love life." Pam admitted, dropping his head carefully.

Colin smiled, almost mischievously. "Where do you think I get all my intel?" He laughed when he felt her purposely smack the back of his head but this time he didn't complain.

Pam went back to cutting his hair and Colin adjusted the towel around his shoulders making sure no freshly cut hair stuck to his top.

"Anyway, so there's this girl," Colin begin. "She's super gorgeous, intelligent, badass... But she's also like one of the guys, you know? She's this perfect blend of all these amazing things and we've been together a few times, I've even given her my blood on occasion. I think it could be more but I don't think she sees it that way."

Pam could tell that Colin was feeling deflated. His shoulders sagged and he wasn't complaining about the hair cut anymore.

This was the first she was hearing about a girl in her progeny's life. She felt like a mother hearing about her teenage sons first crush. She wasn't sure she liked being put in the position. Who was she to offer one advice on love, of all things.

Not to mention that, despite the fact that they were a year apart in age (at least in vampire years), he was still her progeny, her _baby, _and she didn't like the feeling of him 'growing' up, or so to speak. She still got nervous every time he left to consort with one of his so called sources.

"But then there's-" he came to an immediate halt. He couldn't talk about Andrea or about her involvement in the Resistance, he wouldn't jeopardize her life like that.

But Pam was his maker, he trusted her with all his being.

Pam put the scissors down and removed the towel from around Colin's shoulder and brushed away the cut hair. Her progeny turned and looked up at her, almost as if he was debating something. He seemed conflicted and in a way, it put her on edge.

"If I tell you something it can't leave this room."

At Colin's words Pam felt an uneasy feeling growing in her stomach. She wasn't sure what she was about to hear but she gave a slow, accepting nod anyway.

"The Resistance is still active, and I've got someone on the inside."

* * *

**Sorry for the super late and crappy update, my muse has been lost on me. This was a slower paced chapter but don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for this story and from here on out it's only going to get more intense. **

**A lot of Pam/Tara is coming! (Just don't expect fluff...at least not for a while)**


End file.
